Maybe Words Just Wouldn't Cut It
by Briee
Summary: Rachel's thoughts while Finn sings "Jesse's Girl".


**Author's note: I love "Glee" and this story is my first fanfic in this section. It's a one-shot about Finn and Rachel, set in Rachel's POV as Finn sings to her. Set during "Laryngitis", so minor spoilers. It's not a song-fic, but I am using lines from the song. Basically, I watched the clip over and over and pulled little things from Rachel's expressions and how she reacted to his words. This is my lovely interpretation. And if I was Rachel, I would so take Finn over Jesse any day.**

When those first notes filled my ears, I knew the song Finn was going to sing right way. I also knew that the song was just too perfect for this situation. In reality, I never thought Finn would have the guts to sing it in front of the Glee club.

At this moment, I was not content with Mr. Shue's challenge for the week.

_Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

He did have me. At least, before he let me go. Now I was with Jesse. And things were just great. Really, they were. Jesse totally understood what it was like to be wonderful in almost every aspect of life. We both were star potential.

But so did Finn.

_And she's watching him with those eyes. _

I glanced around me. I was worried people were going to stare at me. Did they all understand that this song was for me? That it was Finn's way of telling me he cared and wanted me?

The idea made me a little uncomfortable. For once, I didn't really want to be in the spotlight. Shocking, I know.

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it._

The sad look that came upon his face made my heart hurt. Jesse and I hadn't made love. My body wasn't his. But Finn didn't know that. He was assuming that I had given myself over to Jesse.

Oh Finn, if only I could confess to you the truth.

_And he's holding her in his arms late late at night._

That was so far from the truth. Jesse had tried to stay over a few times, but I came up with excuses for him to go. Mainly because I didn't want him to. Night time, for me, was where I spent my time thinking. And dreaming. And not about Jesse.

To be honest, whenever I imagined being held "late, late at night", it was Finn who was doing the holding.

_I wish I had Jesse's girl._

As the chorus passed his lips, my heart sank. There it was, his declaration. If no one had connected the dots before, they sure did now.

All I could do was stare at him. He was breaking my heart.

I felt naked with his eyes on me, so I tugged on the collar of my shirt. Why was he doing this to me?

As I looked around again, I could tell everyone was enjoying the song. Matt was even tapping his toes and doing some sort of air drumming next to me.

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she don't see in me._

He started on the drums. Oh god did he look good playing the drums. It was a secret weakness I had. Even though his singing could bring me to my knees, it was the way he played. So intent, so powerful, making a beat that was at the heart of ever song that anyone would ever sing.

Jesse could play the piano, but it was no drum.

And it wasn't that I didn't see Finn. In fact, it was all I did see sometimes. The sad look on his face made me want to tell him that there were plenty of things I saw in him.

I think I was just too chicken to say them out loud.

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be?_

He held my gaze and I had to swallow quickly. The raw emotion coming from him was too much. He wanted me to understand. I heard him loud and clear. But it didn't make anything easier.

_Like Jesse's girl._

Oh god, oh god, he was coming towards me. Weaving around the chairs, he brushed past me on the left, went behind my chair, and came back to my right.

I sat there, trying to keep my mask on, but inside, I was freaking out. It was the closest he had been to me in a while and my body heated up with his presence.

Jesse never made me feel like my body was on fire when he was this close to me.

I had to look away. It was too much for me.

I glanced around again. Everyone had to know he was singing to me now. No one could deny it.

_I want Jesse's girl._

His song was done. His eyes bore into me, his mouth opened as he caught his breath. I wanted to leap up and kiss him.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mr. Shue even did that weird "rock" thing with his hands that I've seen people in the older generation do.

All I did was clap politely, almost automatically. I was shocked. Not only was this one of Finn's best performances, I found myself doubting my feelings for Jesse.

Sure, Jesse was totally compatible with me in many ways. We were a talented power couple.

But Finn… well, he was Finn. The first boy I ever really liked. And he put up with me. Heck, he even brought me to the doctors because Jesse wasn't around.

That's also when he told me that he was into me. And all I could do was defend Jesse.

I knew he was right. I knew Jesse wasn't the boy I wanted him to be.

Heck, if I was going to be truthful to myself, Jesse just wasn't Finn. He never would be.

Instead of throwing myself into a loop of emotional turmoil, I focused instead on Puck's performance, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Finn was sitting in front of me. And all I wanted to do was go sit in his lap and tell him….

Maybe words just wouldn't cut it.

The End.


End file.
